


The king and father

by MaryBarrens



Series: Merlin Translations [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther narrowed his eyes. „It´s because of the boy, isn´t it?“ he asked, his voice hard, because he was quickly losing his patince. „You don´t want to marry because of the boy.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	The king and father

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The king and father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972072) by [MaryBarrens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens). 



„Father? You wished to talk to me?“ 

Uther didn´t answer, but he turned his head to Arthur, thoughtful. Focused. He was still dressed up for the council meeting, and he´s only took off his crown, looking a little more like a father than a king. But he´s summoned Arthur to the throne room instead of his private chambers, and his face was dark, the throne room empty except for the two of them. 

Arthur was certain that whatever the reason his father summoned him here for was, it wasn´t going to be nice. 

Necessary, probably. Wise, perhaps. But not nice. 

„Come here,“ his father said and beckoned him closer and Arthur got to the front of the hall, his pace firm. 

His father stood up from the throne and the long coat he was wearing rippled around his ankles. The collar of his black tunic was opened, but he was standing up straight, looking impressive in his dark clothes, his shoulders broad. Proud and majestic even without his crown. 

Arthur hoped he would be that calm too, one day, just as his father was, as confident a king as his father was now. 

„Arthur,“ the king addressed him and his tone was more forthcoming and softer than the one he´d use while talking to his advisors or his people, and even if sometimes it was difficult to tell apart the father and the king, right now Arthur was sure this man, burdened with duty and responsibility, was someone who loved his kingdom and was willing to do anything for his people, even if it meant he would have to sacrifice his own happiness. 

Or maybe even _Arthur´s_ happiness? 

„Yes?“ 

Uther looked at him for a moment, judging him, as if he was considering what he knew about him, and trying to predict his reaction, and then his face hardened. „I know you feel young for things like that and I didn´t want to force you into anything, but the truth is I want you to marry.“ 

Arthur blinked in surprise and he opened his mouth, not a word coming out. 

„You know that if we want to maintain the peace in our kingdom, the people have to know you can take care of them. And every king´s duty is to give his people an heir. I´ve spoken to some lords whose daughters would be suitable for a match like this and I think –“

„No.“ Arthur interrupted him without thinking. He shook his head, because the very last thing he´s been expecting when he´s set a foot in the room, has been his father talking to him about marriage prospects. A marriage with some girl he´s probably never seen before and who´s been chosen for him because of her suitable family and noble lineage, maybe even a princess from one of the neighbouring kingdoms, a good match, because their marriage would strengthen an alliance between their fathers and give their people a hope for a new royal heir, a new little prince. „I will not marry just because someone wants me to,“ he declared and tried to hide how scary the concept was to him. 

Arthur _couldn´t_ marry. He couldn´t, knowing that no marriage his father would ever arrange for him could bring happiness to him, nor his wife. 

His father frowned and stepped closer to him, as if trying to intimidate a young disobedient knight. „Arthur, I hoped you´ve finally learned that I am not only your father, but your king. I expect you to do as I say.“ 

Arthur´s face hardened. Of course he knew what his father – the whole kingdom – expected of him. He respected his father, loved him, really, and usually he would listen to him and probably wouldn´t even think about defying him, but there were some things… Arthur squared his shoulders and tried to look calm. „It´s not necessary for me to marry, as long as you are the king.“ 

Uther narrowed his eyes. „It´s because of the boy, isn´t it?“ he asked, his voice hard, because he was quickly losing his patince. „You don´t want to marry because of the boy.“ 

„Father?“ 

His father twitched his shoulder and for a moment ho looked almost threatening. „I didn´t say anything about it, but I am not blind, Arthur,“ he assured him coldly. „I didn´t intervene, because you were being discreet, but under the circumstances –

Arthur stared at him in confusion. „What are you talking about?“ he asked him, not comprehending, because – really. His father was standing here, in the middle of the throne room, and he was so sure that Arthur didn´t want to marry, because he was in a relationship with some boy? How could he be so sure, when Arthur didn´t have a lover, he had _no one_ , no matter how much he wanted to? No matter how badly he wanted –

„I´m talking about you taking you manservant to your bed,“ Uther answered dismissively. „Did you think I didn´t know about it?“ 

„Merlin?“ Arthur gasped. „You think –“

His father rolled his eyes. „If I wanted to hold it against you, I would do it a long time ago. Obviously it´s much more simple arrangement than you having an affair with a woman who could try to claim you. And a noblewoman you would have to marry first, of course, and then there is the issue with the bastards –“

Arthur stared at him incredulously. „I´ve never took Merlin to my bed.“ 

Uther paused and for the first time since Arthur came to the throne room, he looked surprised. „You haven´t? I thought that´s why you´ve been so lenient with him. That you tolerate how lousy servant he is, because he´s got… other qualities.“ 

Arthur shook his head slowly. 

„Well in that case…“ The king cocked his head to the side and looked at him still. Those intelligent eyes that always discovered the truth in the end, even if Arthur wanted to hide something. He´s always found out, because he knew Arthur and he knew what to look for. 

And there was an awful lot to look for. Because Arthur maybe wasn´t in a relationship – definitely not amorous – with Merlin or anyone else, but… oh, but he _wanted to_. How much he wanted the boy, ever since the moment the idiot has stood up to the king in front of the whole court and drunk from the poisoned chalice meant for Arthur. Because Arthur was right that first time they´ve met and he´s said that there was something about Merlin. Something about Merlin always staying by his side, endlessly loyal and surprisingly wise and Arthur wanted him more with every quest Merlin didn´t need to go on but he went with him anyway, and with every moment Merlin encouraged him or just talked to him, next to the campfire and long into the night. He wanted him more every time Merlin touched him accidentally while dressing him and with every dream that was a little too intimate. 

Arthur lowered his eyes. „I love him.“ 

His father took another step to him and raised his hand. „You –“ he didn´t finish his thought and just looked at him, his eyebrow raised. His arm dropped down again and his face turned into stone. „You love him?“ he asked like he couldn´t believe it. „And the boy? Does he love you?“ 

His expression dared Arthur to lie. 

Arthur gulped and all he could see was Merlin´s face. Merlin, facing any danger for him, willingly and not even hesitating, standing by his side no matter what. For a moment he wanted to say yes, Merlin loves me, but then he remembered. He remembered how Merlin´s face looked like every time a pretty girl came to the court and how he gave Morgana a bunch of flowers every time she hasn´t been feeling well, even though he always said he´s not in love with her. How calm Merlin looked every time he´s brushed Arthur´s skin while dressing him as if it wasn´t affecting him in any way, as if it didn´t make a difference to him if he was touching Arthur´s clothes or his skin, while Arthur had to focus hard on not pulling him in or pressing up against him or kissing him, on not ruining everything up between them, just because he was feeling something for Merlin that he shouldn´t have. 

„No.“ He shook his head. „He doesn´t.“ 

Uther watched him for a few moments, as if wondering if he can trust Arthur or not, and then he nodded shortly. „Good,“ he said coldly and his tone cut deeply. „Then you should make sure that it stays like that. You cannot _love_ him, Arthur. And if I hear that you´re lying to me and the two of you are involved, I can promise you that the boy is going to regret it.“ 

Arthur clenched his teeth, because somewhere in that warning there was a perfectly specific threat of banishment for Merlin, maybe even death, and definitely an order for Arthur to marry any girl his father will choose for him, if he doesn´t want Merlin to be punished for Arthur´s mistakes, for his weakness, and Arthur knew he would do it – and more – to protect Merlin. 

„Yes, father,“ Arthur uttered and straightened his shoulders. „Alright.“ 


End file.
